Users of mobile devices have access to text messaging, image messaging, video, and phone calling. But for those users, expressing emotions or body animations in messages is difficult. An avatar to mimic the face of a user is used to simulate human expression of the user. However, such avatars are not able to support body animations. Other animation systems may support body animations but cannot animate the face of an avatar.